The use of cooling systems to increase the efficiency of machines such as internal combustion engines is known. Such cooling systems typically include a cooling fluid that travels from a heat source where the cooling fluid conducts or takes heat away from the heat source to a heat sink where the heat is released. In most instances, the cooling system is a closed system such that the cooling fluid recirculates from the heat sink back to the heat source.
Various types of coolants are known to those skilled in the art, for example water, mineral oils, silicon oils, fluorocarbon oils, transformer oils, and the like. In addition, recent research has shown that nanofluids which include a carrier liquid, such as water, dispersed with nanoscale particles may provide improved heat transfer properties. However, given the large number of possible carrier fluids and/or nanoparticles, choosing a fluid-nanoparticle combination suitable for production can be time consuming and costly. Therefore, a process for guiding a researcher, company, etc. in selecting appropriate carrier fluid-nanoparticle combinations for further development and/or production would be desirable.